heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleanor Zoe Bishop
Eleanor Zoe Bishop, also known as Elle, was the daughter of Robert Bishop. She was a sadistic sociopath who delighted in treating people like toys. From the age of seven, she was tortured by her father, who pushed her so hard that she broke. She had the power to generate electricity. She served as a recurring antagonist in Volume Two and Volume Three. She was killed by Sylar. Biography Background It has been shown that Elle used to work alongside Noah Bennet. A few days after Sylar killed his first victim (Brian Davis) he, overcome with remorse, had attempted to hang himself. However, Elle arrived just in time and broke the rope with a blast of electricity. When Sylar came to, Elle comforted him by making him believe that the rope broke on its own, which had to be a sign. When she left, Elle headed back to a Company van where Noah Bennet had been watching her every move. She asked why they didn't just 'bag and tag' him. Noah replied that Sylar had the unique power to replicate the powers of other advanced humans and that they had to record him doing this in his 'natural habitat' so to speak. Over the next few days, Elle continued to visit Sylar to make sure he didn't attempt to take his own life again. Sylar appeared to be giving up on his quest to gain more powers and threw one of his lists of advanced humans into the bin. However Elle took the list out of the trash when he wasn't looking. Sylar who now trusted and liked Elle very much, showed her the powers he had (still not knowing that she was a Company agent). He then told her about the hunger he often felt to advocate the powers of others and that he hadn't felt the need to be special since meeting her. She explained to him that he didn't need to be special because he was special just the way he was. Later, Bennet instructed Elle to bring Sylar one of the people on his list and tempt him into killing them. Elle initially refused and Noah realised that she'd taken a shine to Sylar. However he eventually convinced her to go through with it. They chose a man named Trevor Zeitlan. The following evening when Sylar and Elle were having dinner, she told him that she'd invited someone to join them. Sylar seemed reluctant at first but Elle explained that alcoholics couldn't get over their addiction alone so why should he be any different. She asked Trevor to show them his power. He could shatter objects just by pointing at them, a power which Elle deliberately labeled as special. She continued to taunt Sylar with admiration for Trevor until he snapped and pinned Trevor to the wall with his telekinesis. Sylar asked Elle to leave as he prepared to take Trevor's power. However Elle got cold feet at the last minute and shocked Sylar with her power. She told him he didn't have to kill anyone but he realised that she'd been lying to him about who she was. He threw her across the room and told her to get out. She departed and Sylar proceeded to scalp Trevor. Elle raced back to the van and told Bennet that they had to make him stop but it was too late. the pair watched as Sylar killed Trevor and took his power. After doing so he was horrified with himself and fled the apartment. The next morning, Elle and Noah left the area. Elle still deeply regretted turning Sylar into a monster, saying that he had a soul and could've been saved. However, Noah brushed off these comments and told her they'd done their job and that that was all that mattered. The two then went their separate ways. Season 2 A few hours after Peter Petrelli exploded above New York, Elle and her father Bob went to the hospital Nathan Petrelli was being treated in. Finding him alone Elle electrocuted Peter with her power. When asked by Bob if she had to use the full blast on him she replied that 'he could take it'. Later at the Company Elle and Bob explained to Peter that he was a danger to society and that he had to stay with them at Primatech whilst they worked on engineering a 'cure' for his power. Whilst there Peter received daily doses of power nullification pills from Elle who took pleasure in sadistically shocking him on a regular basis. On one occasion she talked to him about her tragic past and all the simple things in life like going swimming or riding a roller coaster that she'd never been allowed to do. After a few months Peter and fellow inmate Adam Monroe escaped their cells and prepared to leave the U.S. Elle and the Haitian pursued them to Nathans Hospital where the Haitian chased down Peter and Elle attempted to subdue Adam Monroe. She was unsuccessful and Adam escaped. A few weeks later the company tracked Peter to Cork Ireland. Elle asked the locals if they'd seen him and opted to search at the Wandering Rocks Pub. However all she found was Ricky who assured her that he'd never met Peter before. Elle then proceeded to lock the door and fry Ricky with her power. Many weeks later Bob, Elle and Mohinder Suresh traveled to Costa Verde to find Claire Bennet. Elle was partnered with Mohinder whom she treated like a piece of meat and often asked her father if she could 'keep him'. When asked how many people she'd killed before Elle told Mohinder that it was none of his business. The pair lured Noah Bennet to an empty alleyway and attempted to bring him down but West Rosen flew in and smashed Elle into a car. Bennet knocked out Suresh and they headed for home with an unconscious Elle. At home Bennet immersed Elle in water and tied her to a chair. She tried to use her power to attack Noah but the water channeled the lightning back into her causing her great pain. Bennet talked with Elle about all the testing her father had subjected her to and that the reason he'd never let the Company anywhere near Claire was because he didn't want her to become like Elle. Noah arranged a trade between himself and Bob, Elle for Claire. they met at the coastline and the switch was made. However as West flew Claire away Elle freed herself and electrocuted them both mid-flight. The pair plummeted back to the ground and Noah shot elle in the arm before attempting to kill Bob. However he was too slow and Mohinder shot him right through the eye. Later Bob tried to tend to Elles wounds but she pushed him away with a look of distrust. Later that week Elle was tasked with watching Claire, a job which she failed miserably at. Whilst spying on the family at the coast Elle was spotted by Claire who attacked her outside her car. The pair argued and Claire threatened to publicly expose the Company for what they were. Bob was furious at Elle and relieved her of all field assignments. She tried to apologize but he didn't listen. Later Elle visited a revived Noah bennet in his Level 5 cell. he explained in detail the testing she'd had done to her like how her father brutally exploited her powers even when she'd passed out. Feeling betrayed Elle snuck into her fathers office and attempted to look at her files only to find them empty. She hacked into Bobs computer to try and find any valid information but only found a surveillance window into Surseh's lab. She saw that Sylar was there and decided to try and capture him hoping to get back into her fathers good graces. When she reached Mohinders lab Sylar was just leaving. elle blasted him twice, missing both times and having to take cover as he returned fire with a pistol. However just as he reached the door Elle hit him in the back with a bolt of electricity. She chased him but lost sight when he got out of the building. She returned to the lab and worried at how much trouble she was going to be in when her father found out she'd failed to capture Sylar. Mohinder comforted her by saying that he and Molly and Maya owed her their lives. She relisehd in this and returned to the Company. Season 3 Elle had been tasked by her father to find and take down Sylar (a job which she had so far failed miserably at). Her Father visually showed his doubt in her. Later she came to Bobs office with the idea of offering the prisoners on level five as bait for Sylar only to find him dead in his chair with the top of his skull and brain removed. Elle then headed for Level five and released Noah Bennet in exchange for his help. However Sylar wasn't far behind them and threw Elle across the room, knocking her out. Once he had subdued Bennet Sylar went for Elle. When she regained consciousness Sylar taunted Elle by showing her the power he had acquired from her father. after this he attempted to remove her brain as well. However just as he had begun to scalp her forehead she unleashed a huge electrical discharge which knocked out Sylar and caused the power grid to short circuit, releasing all the prisoners. When Elle came to she found that Angela Petrelli had now assumed leadership over the company and her first act as director was to fire Elle for releasing all the detainees. Without her father or her job Elle's power began to deteriorate. She went to London for her own little "study abroad" where she sought the help of Claude Reigns a former company agent who was known for teaching people how to use their powers. However her power had become dangerously erratic, to a point where she would electrocute herself and others spontaneously whenever she was stressed or in contact with water. Whilst in London Daphne Milbrook offered her a position at Pinehearst the bio-tech firm which she privately considered. She found Claude eventually and he attempted to help her but in the end she realised how much of a liability she was being to him and opted to find help elsewhere. She decided to visit Noan Bennet. She arrived at his house and electrocuted his son Lyle before doing some research about Pinehearst on the Bennets' home computer. when Claire and Sandra returned home Elle had started overloading dangerously high and her power was beginning to effect lights. Claire ordered Elle to leave the house but she retaliated by repeatedly electrocuting her. Lyle however managed to toss a bottle of water over her which short circuited her power and caused her to collapse. Elle told Claire all about her lack of control over her power, the fact that she'd been fired and what she'd come to them for. Claire then offered to help her by going with her to Pinehearst for answers. Elle agreed and pair went straight to the airport. Whilst on the plane the pair argued and Elle's power started to overload nearly resulting in the plane crashing but Claire managed to channel the electricity into her own body, saving them. When they reached Pinehearst Elle thanked Claire for helping her. suddenly peter fell out of the window above them. Claire opted to help her friend but Elle simply apologised to her and ran inside Pinehearst. For the first few days at Pinehearst Elle was chained up in a detention suite. Arthur Petrelli then sent Sylar in with her, in the hope that seeing the pain he'd caused her would result in him accessing his empathy. Elle was furious at Sylar and repeatedly electrocuted him in desperate attempts to avenge her father even though her power was still out of control. The pair continued to spar until Elle begged Sylar to kill her. He realised what he had done to her and forgave her for what she had done to him. By doing this he gained her power and she regained control over hers. She then proceeded to coach him in using her power before they went upstairs to watch Arthur sketch the eclipse. Arthur then tasked the pair of them with finding Claire Bennet who he believed was hiding with her father. The pair tried to rent a car but Elle (who was tired of seeing Sylar trying to be good) told the store clerk that Sylar was serial killer who had kidnapped her. The clerk threatened Sylar with a shotgun and decided he was going to kill him and be a hero. Elle forced Sylar to act and he killed the clerk. The pair then drove to Stephen Canfield's home in a stolen car. When they arrived the eclipse had already taken place nullifying their powers without them knowing. They surrounded the house and attacked Noah and Claire before realising they didn't have their powers. Elle ended up shooting an also powerless Claire before Noah dislocated Sylar's shoulder and smacked Elle with a floorboard. Later Elle fixed Sylar's shoulder and told him that without their powers they couldn't take what they wanted anymore and that she regretted making him kill the man earlier. Sylar then passionately kissed her, little knowing that Noah was watching them through a sniper-scope. The pair made love on the floor and were discussing their future when Noah shot at them in the house. They escaped but Noah shot Elle in the leg. They fled to a supermarket and bandaged her wound before taking refuge in the store-room. Sylar then pushed Elle into the staff elevator to protect her from harm. he then attempted to fight off Noah who managed to overcome him and slit his throat (with Elle watching). When the eclipse ended and all the heroes regained their powers Sylar regenerated and reunited with elle. They stormed the Bennet house and took Sandra hostage. Sylar pinned Noah to the wall and began to slice his neck. Noah explained to Sylar that Angela and Arthur weren't his parents like he'd been led to believe and that elle had known this all along. Sylar then began to question Elle's loyalty. Suddenly Hiro Nakamura intervened and teleported both him and Elle to a beach far from the Bennets house. Sylar asked Elle about what Noah had said and she denied it. It was then he realised that he'd been living a lie and neither he nor Elle were ever going to change. Sylar then proceeded to kill Elle by scalping her forehead all the while reflecting the horrible things she had done to make him what he was. Later Sylar covered her in flammable liquid and then ignited it by using her power that he acquired, he watched Elle burn with pain and regret. He spoke of her demise to Claire shortly after this and acknowledged what she had done to him. Powers *'Electrokinesis:' Elle had the power to generate and throw electrical arcs. She showed great control over her power: she could alter the strength and size of the discharges she produced ranging from a mild shock to a scorching beam. She was seen to be able to create ball lightning in her palm and sheet lightning from her hand. She wasn't entirely immune to the electricity she produced however: drenched in water, she attempted to create electricity giving herself a severe and painful shock. Elle had endured testing by the company during her childhood that measured the extent of her power, ultimately causing her to become unstable, paranoid, sadistic, childlike and homicidal. Bob stated that Elle was in a "different league" when comparing her to Claire. When she enquired about her power, Noah Bennet revealed that the company had wanted to record the extent of her power. Her father often continued these tests even after Elle had passed out. When attacked by Sylar, Elle released a huge blast from her whole body that knocked out Sylar and the level 5 power grid. When her power began to deteriorate, she started shocking herself spontaneously with small sparks appearing all over her face and hands. Although she could still attack people with her power, it caused her great pain to do so. When she was locked up with Sylar she managed to release all her pent-up rage in huge blasts of lightning (the most powerful she'd ever been seen to produce). Of all the holders of this power, Elle has shown the most control. Personality Elle constantly exhibited childlike and sadistic behaviour. She treated people like toys and often got a kick out of watching them suffer. She enjoyed shocking numerous people with her power just for the fun of it. When it came to her past Elle was incredibly private. She enjoyed being in control of the situation and the people around her. So far she had only ever opened up to Peter about her life. According to her she set her grandmothers house on fire when she was six, caused a blackout in four counties in Ohio when she was eight and spent her ninth birthday in a glass room with an IV of lithium in her arm. She endured brutal testing from her father as a child which could account for her numerous psychological problems. After losing her father and job Elle became increasingly depressed and wallowed in all the terrible things she had done in the past which caused her power to rage out of her control. She was constantly seeking approval and affection from her pushy and often cruel father but never got it. When she learned of some of the things he had done to her in her childhood she became increasingly wary of him and showed great sadness when he was dead. However she still tried desperately to exact vengeance on Sylar for killing him. Appearances *Fight or Flight (First Appearance) *Four Months Ago... (First chronological appearance) *Cautionary Tales *Truth and Consequences *Powerless *The Butterfly Effect *Eris Quod Sum *Villains *It's Coming *The Eclipse, Part 1 *The Eclipse, Part 2 *Our Father Bishop, Elle Category:Volume Two Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Evolved Humans